Untitled for now
by KittieKat8
Summary: Innuyasha finds something weird in the forest..how will this effect kagomes life? rated mature just in case


Hello everyone! Finally another story from me! Yeah I kind of suck in the fanfic department but I hope you like! Lol I was half awake when I wrote this so I don't expect all good reviews XD nod their might be a bit of OC in here im sorry! Please review nicely or at least if you cant say anything nice please give advice with! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own innuyasha if I did kikiyo would of stayed long dead :o :)

She walked down the muggy street the sound of traffic not to far away from her could be heard she sighed thinking how much her area has changed since new business's came into town. She had not been around town much to realize the full impact of it though because she was in the feudal era with inuyasha finding the jewel shards. She walked until she came to the steps leading to her house yes it was a very long walk but she didn't mind it much, it gave her time to think to herself the only thing she didn't care for was the long stair way to it

"That is what I get for leaving my bike in the feudal era..." She started at it looking at the scenery as she went by "wow I never noticed how pretty it could be here..."

she came to the end of the steps taking in a big breath as a familiar voice came in " getting out of shape already?" it was innuyasha and he looked annoyed as usual

kagome could feel her face turning red '_why does he have to be so rude!' _ She hid her annoyance and turned around "well forgive me for not being a half demon!"

she stuck her tongue out at him and started back at the house knowing he would follow as he spoke again it was a little softer "come on kagome you know I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…" kagome only giggled feeling a little bad that she made him think that "oh innuyasha, im sorry today wasn't very good for me im sorry.." she looked down as her voice dropped.

you could heard a 'feh' in the background "don't worry 'bout it" he crossed his arms like he usually does as she continued onward she came to her house as she nodded at him letting him know to meet her in her room she walked in her house as you could hear a 'thunk' meaning he made it in her room as she walked through her front doors.

"Mom! I'm home!" you could hear her mother in the kitchen yell " okay Hun I made you some cookies to share with innuyasha! Its in your room!" kagome sweat dropped "ahh okay mom thanks!" she walked upstairs to her room thinking '_has innuyasha had cookies before?'_ she got her answer when she opened her door because there in her room was innuyasha licking an empty plate that used to have a full stack of cookies on it, he looked at her with a really happy face " kagome! What was that lovely treat?" she couldn't help but laugh "i-innuyasha those were cookies!" he looked at her confused " cook---ies? Well whatever it was ….bring some to the feudal era next time..." it looked like he didn't want to admit that he loved the cookies but the cookie crumbs on his cheek said different "okay okay! I will! Now…." She sat down on her bad as innuyasha took a likeing to a big shelf she had near her window as he looked at her waiting for what she was going to say " What has happened so far in the feudal era?"

Innuyasha looked down "not good kagome…we encountered Naraku while me and the guys where walking in the forest for some reason he was lurking around an old temple-ish cave for some reason….when he saw me he mumbled something I couldn't heard and disappeared.." he sighed as he said the next half of his story you could tell he was frustrated with himself for letting him get away "well we decided to investigate what was in that cave and what we saw on the walls were.. Inscriptions… talking about something like once...human…now demon...bah! Something like that" he strached the side of his head "but miroku said that we need to find an old lady in some town... so I thought id come find out if you... like..wanna.. come along if.. you for some reason wanted to…" he looked away from her blushing.

Kagome couldn't help but smile " oh geez innuyasha if you want me to come you can just say so!" she thought it was hilarious how he hated to admit his feelings she stood up getting her things together. " innuyasha I think sota wanted to talk to you about something why don't you go see him?"

Just then sota came in breathing heavily he apparently had just came home from school "INNYASHA! You have to help me learn that one move again!" he was attempting to drag innuyasha by his sleeve now " come onnnnn!" innuyasha made his typical " feh" knowing kagome was going to take a while anyways and followed sota into the back yard and started teaching him some fighting moves being sure to teach him to only fight when its needed.

Kagome laughed at this as she got her things together. when she was sticking her jacket in her pack she noticed a beautiful sliver and light blue ring fell out of it " what in the…?" she picked it up as a light flashed around her.

Okay! End of chappie! Don't kill me! XP please review! I'm still new to fan fictions so please don't throw anything hard at me! (Fruits and preservatives would do nicely though nods XP)


End file.
